Sakura Shinguji (Kingdom Hearts: Olympus Coliseum)
Sakura Shinguji is the deuteragonist in Kingdom Hearts: Olympus Coliseum. Plot After being scolded so harshly by Sumire for her accident in the stage play (even calling her a "klutz", hurting her feelings), as well as suggesting that Sakura will repair the damage single handly, Sakura Shinguji decided that if no one will accept her, then neither will Oogami. However, unknown to Sakura, Oogami felt sorry for Sakura, saying to Sumire that it was an accident. At night, Sakura wrote and left a letter on her door, then she pack her bags, and left the imperial. As she wandered around in the city, she saw the door, with the symbol of lighting in the door. Once she opens it, she takes one step into the river of souls. Sakura tried to swim out, but it was no use. It wasn't until later that Hades brought her out. Sakura takes few steps back in fear. When Hades tells Sakura that she will fight Hercules in the coliseum to the death, Sakura refused, stating she only fight for right, and not wrong. Sora arrives just in time to help Sakura defeated Hades, but it didn't do any good. So they had to ran away from Hades, and decided to go get help. Along the way, Sakura tells Sora that no one back in her imperial seems to like her. Sora tells Sakura that being a member takes more then just stage plays and battlefields. Hearing this, Sakura begins to realize that she just missed it. Once the got to the coliseum, both she, Sora, and Hercules, were trained to collect orbs. While Sora goes to save Megara, Sakura Shinguji tries to fight the Hydra, but it did no good. Once Hercules defeated the Hydra, Sakura Shinguji was disqualified for her lack of fighting skills, while Hercules was being congratulate by the crowd. Sakura smiles, and said thanks to Hercules. She was seen again, when Sakura saw that Sora and Hercules were working together, she begins to feel jealous, and went to look for Hades. Hades offers her the deal; "take down Hercules and Sora, and become the greatest heroine of all of Greece". Hades then places the darkness in Sakura's heart. Sakura went to the Underworld, without looking at either Sora, or even Hercules. Sakura Shinguji and Hercules faught in the Underworld, while Sora went to look for Sakura's statue. Just when Sakura was about to put an end to Hercules (as well as letting the darkness rose around her), Sora came back, just in time to throw statue high into the air. The darkness in Sakura's heart disappears, and she drops her sword, crying. While Hercules got back up talk Phil all about the darkness that Hades offered to Sakura, Sakura told Sora the truth; she just wants to be accepted into the group, and her own heart's desire manage to get her into trouble. She begins to regret the decision to Hades, feeling so ashamed of herself. She feels better when Sora tells her that as long she stay away from the darkness and stay in the light, she will officially be accepted by all the people, even her friends back in her own world. Sakura then stands up to Hades, telling him that she will never be his servant, and she will never be afraid of him anymore. She and Sora, with Hercules, fought against Hades. Afterwards, Sora and Sakura look up and, to their amazement, they see the stars of them alongside Hercules; a star is born. As Sakura and Sora went into Thebes to look for a doorway, they found some Sakura's friends falling into the pots, resulting them smashing them, much to her shock, and to Sora's surprise. Kohran Li tells Sakura that they had been watching her, and that the five of them begin to feel worried and horrifying they see that Sakura has a darkness in her heart because of the offer Hades gave her, and her jealousy. Sakura apologized to her friends, saying that it was her fault that the imperial theater had crumble. Sumire decided to apologize to Sakura for scolding so harshly, and calling her "Klutz" as well, saying that if she hadn't come to save Sakura, she would've shared the same price into the darkness. They had reconciled, while Sora said that he hopes everything goes will in Tokyo, Japan, to which Sakura agrees. They then bid each other farewell, and that Sora sealed the keyhole of this world, as the song "A Star is Born" is played. Apperance Personality Sprite File:ST-SakuraPortrait-Neutral.png Category:Kingdom Hearts: Olympus Coliseum Category:Sakura Wars